master of the black knight
by code R.R
Summary: What if instead of summoning the Saber we all know he summoned a different Saber. lets see how the war goes for Shiro with the black knight at his command
1. The Summoning

A challenge I made for an idea I had after watching a video of fate/zero.

* * *

><p>Shirou Emiya observed a black and red magic circle appear on the ground wondering just what was to the next disaster that would fall upon him now. So far he had been killed by a spear wielding maniac, or at least he should have but for some reason when he came up to he did have a wound yet he was alive. Considering the spear should have pierced, no, had pierced his heart. Shocked and still in shock he tried to get home to get a good night of sleep and hope all this would end up being a dream when he woke up next morning. He hadn't counted on some spear maniac coming back and clearly not as happy as Shirou to see the boy alive.<p>

The circle shone brighter and light illuminated the shed. Slowly yet in a mere instant a form emerged as if coming out from the circle itself. He then a burning sensation on his hand showing some kind of tattoo. A great roar filled the air as the smoke cleared and revealed the being.

He was a majestic and frightening. The being was in a black suit of armor the armor was arranged in sharp black edges and ornate dark designs and lines. You could see that the armor was emulating dark and evil intent which cover his entire being in black flame and air from the knight's back hung several black strips of fabric with ornate black metal tips which seem like a spear tip. The helmet was dark with a slit for eyes ending with cross-like markings on either side. The Mouth area was cover as well in smooth layers of steel. From the back of the helmet a long dark blue ponytail-like ornament hung and it swirled ominously from the cold wind.

The being looked at him and the black knights eyes flashed red and a dark voice asked

"_**I am Servant saber; I have come forth through time itself to answer your call. I ask of you, are you my Master?"**_

* * *

><p>Alright so my challenge is what if Shirou summoned a different servant. i know the connection between Lancelot and Avalon isn't that strong . but i'm sure you can do something about it.<p>

here is my rule. no yaoi

so if you want to do put it ether in a review or a private message


	2. fight

My challenge fic chapter 2, here is something i did so people would look at it.

"Talk"

**"Saber talking"**

**Play this: watch?v=vs7qCeYkUk8**

* * *

><p>Shirou nodded in shocked silence at Saber who then looked to Lancer who stood their also shocked at how Shirou just summoned a servant. But he then brought his spear up as he remembered why he was here. Saber turned his head at Lancer and said <strong>"You wish to harm my master".<strong>

Lacer thought about what he should do next. On one hand he could fight Saber but he didn't have a lot of mana and Saber was running full steam and as much as he wanted to cross blades with Saber his master ordered him to observe so he really had no choice but to retreat.

But before he could do that Saber came and kicked him in the chest. Lancer stopped himself and looked to Saber. Saber stood in front of Shirou and took a step toward the spear wielder, who took a defensive stance while watching warily. Saber then grabbed the steel bar that Shirou had used earlier to fend off the spear wielder earlier. Then the steel bar turned black and gained red veins. Lancer then thought _'what? is that his noble phantasm?' _Lancer then came back to himself as the black knight charged like a tornado.

"Whoa!" The spearman stepped back outside of the shed yet found himself inexplicably pushed back by the sheer pressure on his lance, A low upward slash that would have taken his head from his body if he hadn't blocked just in time, "how the hel-?" Lancer said as he was forced to block again from the strange black and red colored weapon that the black knight wielded like he had used it his whole life.

* * *

><p>Shirou just watched as his black armored servant used the bar he was using on Lancer a while ago. He had saw that the aura around his servant moved to cover the steel bar and seemed to gain red vein like marks. He looked at his left hand and saw the marks that now adorned his skin. He remembered feeling pain on his hand at the same time that Saber appeared. He then shook his head and looked back at Saber's fight<p>

* * *

><p>His black attacker growled as he saw that his attack had failed, Saber then started to spin. <strong>"Raaaahhh!"<strong> Roaring the black knight became a blur as he spun from right to left, the speed and power preventing the spearman from going on the attack even as the black knight finished his movement with a downward diagonal strike. With inhuman reflexes the spearman used the end part of his red lance to block the attack.

With the pressure from the black and red weapon on his lance Lancer found himself completely unable to counter, "Damn!" Giving up on blocking he rolled away from his opponent and began to stand up but the black knight was on him. Holding the bar like an expert ready to smash Lancer's head in.

Despite being in an unstable stance Lancer thrust-ed his lance and forced Saber to dodge. Using the brief respite he regained his stance and started exchanging a fury of blows with Saber. The black servant empowered his strikes and increased the speed of his swings even more, each of his blows denting the blue spearman's armor. The man cursed under his breath as he took yet another blow, it wasn't that the damage of the weapon was huge; rather the problem was that he couldn't block it effectively and the damage would accumulate to a dangerous point eventually. Taking it on the face once was already painful enough, bruising his skin despite the supernatural defenses of a servant. Seeing he wasn't going to win this way the blue haired lance wielder started to move back in the courtyard with his black opponent who kept furiously close to him.

"That is a rather frightening technique." muttered Lancer as he regained his stance as Saber held the bar out in front of his body ready to engage the spearman again at a moment's notice and then with inhuman speed they clashed again. They looked like two blur dancing around each other with a clear intent to kill each other.

* * *

><p>Shirou sighed and decided to stop thinking how impossible the skills and physicals abilities of the two fighters were, the situation was just too bizarre to care anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Saber was impressed and annoyed that this spearman who he knew had to be of the Lancer class was holding off his attacks. He then thought of the situation he found himself in. He was surprised that he was not summoned as a berserker but as a Saber. This set him back as he did not have the extra power and speed that the mad enchantment gave him. But as a Saber he had his skills and logic. He knew however that if he was berserker that this fight would already be over.<p>

Saber was pulled out of his thoughts as Lancer's spear started to glow then he charged and jumped into the air. "Let's see you dodge this!" The then thrust his spear at Saber and cried out "Gáe Bolg!" The spear turned into a stream of red light. Saber moved to doge but the light bend towards him. Under his armor Saber's eyes widened and brought up his improvised Noble Phantasm and packed it with prana making it glow in his hand. He then threw it and moved away as his improvised phantasm exploded. Saber moved back to his master's side and grabbed another bar and it too changed as the one before had.

Saber's helmet eye piece glowed as he saw Lancer on one knee and had some blood flowing down his mouth. He brought his hand up and wiped it away and said "that was unexpected of you, Saber." Saber took a step in front of Shirou and said **"Leave Lancer or I will kill you."** Lancer sighed and said "as much as I would like to my master is a coward and said to return if someone blocked my spear." He turned as his spear vanished into smoke and jumped away transforming into spirit form in the middle of the jump.

Saber brought his weapon down and turned his head towards his master but then snapped his head to the right and once again stood in front of Shirou his weapon out in front of him. A couple then entered the area. One was man with white hair and red coat and black armor that hardly looked like civilian clothes and behind him a girl with black hair, a short black skirt and a red sweater with a cross on it. The man had two swords and Shirou recognized the man who was fighting with the spearman earlier, he had stopped by the entry and was now seemingly speaking with the person behind him. The redhead thought the man had a surprised expression but he couldn't be sure in the dim light of the moon.

Archer couldn't believe what was in front of him now. The being in front of his past self wasn't the blond sword wielding king that he should have had. No he had a black knight servant, no matter what war he was in Archer knew that there was one thing that was the same and that was that Shirou would summon Arturia. But the Servant here was not her. So looking to his master he spoke.

"Master, I'd suggest to retreat for now." Archer suggested his master Tohsaka Rin, his voice tense as he observed the situation before him. "We're outmatched." he said "I can't believe that Emiya-kun became a master." the girl muttered in a disbelieving tone as she took in the sight of the black knight with the strange black aura around it.

Rin observed the servant clad in black armor and then glanced at his supposed master. The gears of her mind clicking quickly she came to a decision. "Very well Archer, let's leave." Her servant sighed in what she could only interpret as relief before stepping back while keeping his sight on the black servant, then grabbed his master by the waist as he jumped backward carefully keeping his guard up with one swords.

Shirou watched the two newcomers leave with a relieved sigh, finally things were settling down. Or at least he thought until he saw the black knight turned to him. **"Master what are your orders, should I peruse them?"** Shirou blinked then shook his head and said "No, just what is going on!" Shirou said as he waved his arms in the air. **"You do not know master?"** Saber asked, who then sighed as Shirou shock his head. **"We should go back inside, we have much to talk about."** Saber said

* * *

><p>that's it for now. the reason i added this second chapter was so i may get people to look at it. sorry if they seemed out ooc. so if you want to use this idea just tell me in a review or in a PM. If I feel like it i may turn it into a full story but don't count on it. so thank you for reading this and see you later<p> 


	3. the talk

"Talk"

"Saber talking"

"thoughts"

* * *

><p>ARCHER POV/

_"This is going to be even more difficult than I thought...I did not expect the scenario to change to this extent."_

Archer said in his mind as he drank his tea. He looked at his master who also had a thought filled look on her face.

She put down her tea and faced archer."What class do you think that servant was Archer?" He thought for a moment and said "By the way that he moved and used his improvised weapon he must be of the Saber class." Rin nodded as she came to the same conclusion.

She looked at her white haired servant and asked "what's on your mind now?" Archer looked back as her and said "nothing". She didn't believe him but let the matter drop and returned to her cooling tea.

In truth Archer was thinking about the weapon that Saber used. It had the feel of a noble Phantasm but it couldn't be as he had saw with his superior sight that he had picked it up.

What was worse is that he couldn't project it When he looked at it he couldn't read anything about it and that made him even more confused and disturbed. _'what is that ability?'_ That thought would haunt him for the next few days

* * *

><p>Shirou sat down and looked at his servant. This whole thing made him so confused who was Saber, who was that blue haired spear guy? He put his face in his hands trying to relieve this headache.<p>

**"master is something wrong?"** He looked up back at the black knight and said "It's nothing Saber just i'm confused, just what is going on!"

Saber nodded and spoke **"Look at your hand."**

Shirou at his hand that had the odd mark engraved on it. It was an unbelievably complex magical insignia, which was made of three red lines that formed what seemed to be a sword

**"You have the mark on your hand, which qualifies you as a master. My master to be precise."** said the man in black. **"You can call me Saber as it is my class."**

Shiro could not fully understand what Saber was saying. "Wait...Saber, What exactly is a Master?".

The servant tilted his head a bit then he answered. **"You are one of the seven mages chosen to fight in the current Holy Grail war. I suppose you do not know what this means either, do you?"**

"No"

Saber nodded **"Very well Master, listen and i'll explain things the best I can."** at his nod he continued.

**"Every sixty years there is a tournament in Fuyuki called the Holy Grail War. Seven magus designed master and seven servants, who are heroic spirits, fight to the last standing in order to obtain the prize. Said prize is the Holy Grail. At the moment this is the fifth time this tournament is started.**

**There are seven classes ; Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Assassin, Rider and Berserker, hence seven classes for seven servants.**

"what's this do then?" he looked at the red marks on his hand

**"Those are three absolutes commands that a servant cannot disobey, they're the proof of being a master and they can still be useful even if there are no conflicts between the master and the servant.**

**By using a command seal you can even do normally impossible things, like bringing a faraway servant to your emplacement regardless of distance, or to dodge an attack they couldn't normally do. They're aces that can be used in order to obtain an advantage."**

**"Once the three commands are used the master is no longer one, and if the servant had been forced to do things against their ideals..."**

Shirounodded understanding the point.

"Are casualties common in this... thing?"

**"Normally most participants try to keep things under wrap and avoid bystanders from being involved. But that is not always the case." The servant commented somberly. "After that it depends on the strategy of the master."**

"What do you mean?" Shirou inquired liking less and less the whole thing.

**"For instance it's possible for servants to eat the life force human's in order to gain mana and obtain more power. Although i will only do it if you wish."**

Shirou said "no I won't allow anyone to be hurt by this!" Saber nodded his head and said **"As you wish master."**

He looked at the clock and said " I'm going to bed" said Shirou and got up but stopped as he saw that Saber too had got up **"Master I will watch over you while you sleep."**

Shirou was about to say something but in the end shook his head and just went to bed with saber sitting near by.

Saber then thought about the situation he found himself in. He was summoned as a saber. Granted he qualified for the class but he never would have thought he would be summoned as one. He let out a low groan, why couldn't he have been a Berserker, then he would be too insane to bear with his guilt and sorrow. It would have also made things easier for his maser.

Speaking of his master. Saber turned to his sleeping master. _'Even without the madness enchantment I should have been able to defeat Lancer easily. But it seems that I have been weakened. I would have to bring out that to even be at my normal stats. As Berserker I wouldn't have be enable to be supported by master. So I was put into the next suitable class._

* * *

><p><em><em>Saber then continued to listen and watch over his master thought out the night.

Shirou went down stairs the following morning and saw that Saber was there sanding a bit away from him. He gave a nod to his master and asked **"did you sleep well master?"**

"Yes i did Saber."

after that Saber went out side to the back yard to do who knows what. Shirou shrugged and went to cook some breakfast and hopped that Sakura didn't notice his armored servant.

After breakfast telling Sakura and Taiga to go on ahead Shirou looked at the gate and saw Saber waiting for him. as Shirou came up to him Saber said **"i am ready to depart as well master"** Shirou sputtered

"W-w-what! you can't come to school with me!" Shirou said as he looked over his servant Saber's armor, the black mist around him and this helmet made him imitating and very noticeable.

**"no need to worry about that master as I can enter spirit form."** Shirou gave his servant a confused look "spirit form?"

Saber gave no response and then seemed to become black mist until to Shirou became transparent and see through. Shirou looked at Saber with awe and shock.

Saber gave another chuckle **"this way master no one can see me except you of course"** Shirou then reluctantly nodded and started walking with his servant right next to him.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

there we go and the next update. i have noticed that people aren't giving any reviews. while i like the favorites and subs i do like at least a review from at least one person. well no matter as i said if you want to use this idea just PM me about it


	4. Doubts questioned

My challenge fic chapter 4,

"Talk" **"Saber talking** "

* * *

><p>Shirou looked around nervously as he walked to school. He watched as people looked at Saber and in some cases going through him. But also in case a Servant like Lancer attacked them. Saber felt a bit of pride as he watched his master glaze around. Not only did he understand the importance of keeping the war a secret but also to watch out for attacks by enemy servant and masters. He then grew thoughtful as he continued his train of thought from last night.<p>

'_I have fought Lancer and the red armor wearing servant is Archer by what his master said.' _Saber thought then chuckled

'_The blue Lancer, the red Archer and the black Saber'_ he thought then grew serious.

'_That means I have yet to meet the other servants.' _

That thought partly disturbed Saber, as he had no idea of how strong the other servants were. While even with his decreased stats he should be able to handle Assassin if they fought he was not too sure about the others. Caster he should be able to with his Magic Resistance is a C. Then there is Rider, they usually have low to average stats but their Phantasm could turn the tide depending. Also there was Archer but from what he saw of the white hair servant he didn't have a bow but a pair of swords. It was strange for an Archer to use blades instead of arrows or other types of projectiles. Maybe he did and just preferred short range apposed long range? Then there was Berserker. . .

Saber's paced slowed as he got to that servant. 'That won't be easy depending on who is summoned.' While it as true that the heroes summoned in the berserker class were supposed to be weak that traded sanity for power but the class could also be used to make a powerful servant even stronger. The thought was strange though being on the receiving end of the mad warrior's attacks instead of giving them.

Shirou noticed that Saber was slowing down and was worried. Though it was hard to tell with the suit of armor, "Saber?" he whispered.

Saber then looked up as his name was called. **"Yes master?"** he asked

"Is something wrong?" Shirou asked as he was the black warrior shock his head.

"**No it's nothing."** Saber replied

"Are you sure?" Shirou pressed

Saber was in a bind on one hand he could share his thoughts with his master. But on the other hand maybe he shouldn't as he was only just a kid. But he would be in the same danger as he would. Besides it would be ok to share his thoughts with someone he could trust.

"**There is . . . I was thinking of the other servants that we have yet to see, Caster, Rider, Assassin and Berserker."** Saber admitted

Shirou blinked and said "What find of thoughts?"

"**How strong they are compared to Lancer."** Saber said

Shirou struggled to comprehend at the thought of stronger servants then Lancer. "What do you mean?" he asked at last "He was strong but you held him off so that we don't have much to worry about right?"

Saber shock his head **"No Lancer's have good amount of magic Resistance along with solid stats, thought they all have terrible luck for some reason."** Saber said thoughtfully at the last part.

"But you held him off still." Shirou pointed out.

Saber shock his head again **"Yes while I held him off I should have been able to defeat him. But I was only able to bring us to a draw. There is also other servant that maybe stronger like archer, rider or Berserker maybe"** Saber said

"Maybe?" Shirou asked

"**Berserker's are wild cards; you can't really tell how strong they are until you face them. It is an easily abused class."**

"How so?"

" **Berserker's class skill is Madness enchantment, which exchanges sanity for power. So you can take an already strong servant and make them even stronger." **Saber said as Shirou shivered at the thought.

They walked in silence for a while then Shirou said "You said something about holding off Lancer."

"**I did I should have been able to beat him but It seemed that I am not receiving enough prana from the link between us." **Saber said "**Though that maybe because you aren't trying."**

"I'm not" Shirou said as he realized he was hindering Saber

"**My stats are lower than they should be along with one of my Noble Phantasm not working properly."**

"What-"Shirou was interrupted with the bell as he realized that they had walked the entire way to school while talking. He sighed and entered the building.

* * *

><p>Well that's a rap and sorry for no action and this info dump in this chapter I really needed to get something out.<p>

As one reviewer mentioned that I need a Beta for this I realized that I need to. So if anyone wants to or knows someone that does I would love to have a Beta. Also here are Saber's stats after looking fixing them

**Strength: B (A) **

**Agility: C (B)**

**Mana: C (B)**

**Luck: A (EX)**

**Endurance: B (A)**

**Class skills: Magic Resistance: D **

**Personal skills: Eternal Arms Mastership A+**

**Protection of the Fairies: A**

**Noble Phantasms: Arondight Anti-Unit A++ (for when Saber uses Arondight)**

**For someone's Glory: Anti-Unit B (not working properly)**

**Knight of Honor: Anti-Unit A++**


	5. The field

chapter 5 of master of the black knight

"Talk"

**"Saber talking** "

* * *

><p>The moment Shirou made to step through the school gates, there was a horrible pain constricting his heart. It was as though something had reached inside him and was trying to squeeze everything inside him the stench of blood invaded his nostrils.<p>

Then the feeling passed as he took in deep breaths and tried to calm his breathing.

"**You noticed it"** Saber said Shirou looked up at him. It was impossible to see his expression but if he had to guess he was frowning. Shirou took a minute to recall a memory before he remembered what that feeling was

"A bounded field," he muttered out.

**"Yes"** he said**, "and a dangerous one as well if your reaction is to go by."**

Shirou clenched his fist as he thought about what would happen if a normal student had been hit by that. He didn't want to continue that thought as he thought of whom and why someone would put up a bound field here at his school.

"**You realize what this means?"** he asked **"There's a Master on campus, and by the way this thing acts, it's a nasty piece of work."**

"It sucks the life out of people" Shirou concluded as he connected the dots on his flash of pain entering brought on.

Saber nodded "**Yes, everyone on campus will be broken down into Mana when it's activated food for this Master's Servant, no doubt. "We've encountered one of the more twisted Masters in this war"** Saber said with anger

"So then," Shirou began as he stood straight, "what are we going to do about it?"

Saber shock his head. **"We'll talk about it later, during lunch. Meet me up there. In the mean time I will portal the surrounding areas"** Saber said as he ran off

Shirou watched Saber move then headed to class before he was counted late.

* * *

><p>Lunch rolled around quickly. The morning seemed to pass too quickly and he soon found himself on the roof alone with lunch in hand. He sat down and began to eat as he waited for Saber to return. As he ate he tried to think of what to do about the connection between him and Saber<p>

'_What can I do? I don't know how to activate circuits. I didn't even know I had any until now.'_ Shirou let his head fall in his depression but then muttered "Maybe Saber knows"

"Know what master?" Saber asked as he perched on a bar on the building. Shirou jumped and turned trying to calm his heart. "Don't scare me like that Saber!" he said as Saber nodded

"**Apologies master. But during my patrol I had a close encounter with the red archer"** Saber said as Shirou's eyes widened and asked "What happened?"

"**It seems that Archer and his master had found the master of the Rider servant and it is she who put up this bound field. The master was called Shinji."** Saber finished.

Shirou clenched his teeth at Shinji's name. He had known that Shinji had problems but was willing to look past them but it seems Shinji was willing to kill innocents to power up his servant. That was it, Shinji must be taken down before he could kill. He turned to his servant and commanded

"Where is he" Shirou commanded

Saber's eyes widened as he heard the strong commanding tone in his voice.

'_Just like hers. . . '_He then mentally shook his head and cleared it. He replied

"**Not too far master we can leave now if you wish." **Shirou nodded as Saber materialized, grabbed Shirou and jumped off the roof to a nearby building. But unnoticed by the pair they had a person listening in.

'_Seems that __Emiya__ is still following his foolish ideals. Seems I will need to step up my plan' _Archer thought as he ran back to Rin

* * *

><p>That's it for now guys and gals. I hope you enjoy it. I hope to bring put a longer chapter next time I update.<p>

Until next time


	6. Update

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated for a long time but i assure you I have a good reason for it. One thing is school, I'v had horrible grades the past few months and have had no way to get to my computer. Another thing is that my grandmother has pasted away making it harder to write at the moment. The last thing that has stopped me from writing is that I have a little trouble on where to go on from where I have left off. **

**On one hand I want to branch off a bit from the canon but I need some ideas on what to do next so I ask you my readers (if I have any left) on what to do next. **

**also I want to thank GanHunter for pointing out what I had archer say. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that.**

**So review or pm some ideas on what to do next. **

**Until next time**


End file.
